Womanhood
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Kyouya is changed into a girl by an angry member of the Dark Magic Club. Tamaki finds himself attracted to Kyouya as a girl,this leads to ANGST! warnings YAOI LATER ON! Magical gender changing may lead to angry yaoi fangirls! constructive reviews only!
1. Chapter1 a lesson in being a lady

WOMAN HOOD –a kyouyaxtamaki fanfict…12/5/2006

Womanhood chpt 1 a&b: in which Kyouya became Kyouko

It was another day in the Host Club; Tamaki had everyone dress up in lavish costumes and girls fondled over Honey and Haruhi. Tamaki flirted endlessly with his customers while Kyouya sat in his chair by the table typing cheerfully over the money they were racking in.  
It was a just another day, but something was very different. A young freshman was sitting in the corner eyeing Kyouya. Tamaki noticed and went over.  
"Hello, can I help you, lost kitten?"  
The girl looked up at his with a scowl "You're the one who LIED to Kirimi!" she yelled accusingly, causing the host club king to step back.  
Tamaki blinked, how did she know Miss Kirimi? He wondered.  
However when he started to ask Haruhi pointed out she wasn't there.  
The flax colored prince gazed over and gasped. The darkly dressed young girl was gazing at Kyouya.  
Tamaki sped over and whispered "Hey, Kyouya!"  
Kyouya didn't turn around "What?" he asked sounding annoyed.  
Tamaki looked over at the girl non-discreetly "That girl is looking"  
Kyouya sighed, "That's sort of the point isn't it?!"  
The prince shook his head vigorously "Not at me!"  
The megane looked over to her and then shrugged.  
"Ask her if she wants to rent me out then, Baka..." he suggested sounding more irritated than annoyed now.

Haruhi felt an ominous darkness coming from behind her, where the girl was standing.  
"Um, Sempai?" she started.  
"Yes, Haruhi?" Kyouya said nonchalantly.  
"I don't think that girl wants to be a customer"  
"Then shoo her out! This isn't a free show."  
Haruhi wondered why she bothered explaining when Kyouya was in money-mode.  
Defeated Haruhi turned but the girl was gone, she looked around, blinked then sighed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Kyouya wrote it in his notebook as he walked down the hall.  
He didn't notice the shadowy figure behind him chanting.  
Suddenly he heard Nekozawa yelling "Don't, Tsuki!"  
The megane turned just in time to see a bright flash.   
The host club members heard the commotion and came rushing out of the two double doors of the music room. Haruhi walked out because she was carrying teacups on a tray. Tamaki looked around and saw smoke in a spot and heard coughing,"KYOUYA!!" He yelled dashing over. Diving into the smoke, the twins and Haruhi heard a loud PHUMP. A young girl yelling "idiot" and another thump followed it.  
Tamaki was very confused, for one thing this girl sounded a lot like Kyouya, and she even smelled like him. Tamaki had grown accustomed to smelling green tea and ink from the be-spectacled fellow. "Um Kyouya?!" the smoke began to clear and a young woman was sitting like she'd fallen. This woman had a Male uniform and Kyouya's glasses but now pinkly framed glasses and with long glossy black hair.  
"Yes, it's me idiot, I look like Kyouya don't I...?!" she said.  
Tamaki got very wide-eyed. Haruhi gasped and dropped the tray breaking two cups. The twins just stood there gaping.  
Nekozawa blinked "That didn't work like it was supposed to...hn..."  
Tamaki turned and glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOMMY! DADDY IS NOT PLEASED!" He screamed shaking the darkly cloaked boy. Nekozawa felt his wig fall off and screamed bloody murder. The twins were too busy poking Kyouya in various areas, to notice Nekozawa's pained shrieks. 'Ohh! Kyouya's skin is ssoooo soft and squishy!"  
Haruhi stared at them, as always they invaded people's personal space. But they were poking his chest now and that was too much. She grabbed them and dragged them off and made them sit in a chair.  
Hikaru frowned and pouted, while Kaoru blinked.  
Kyouya looked down and blinked. He pulled back his collar and turned very white.  
"Erm...why am I..."  
Haruhi sighed and dragged him off with her while Tamaki was busy yelling at Nekozawa.  
Meanwhile Tsuki followed Haruhi.

Kyouya was pushed behind the curtain and was handed an pink undergarment. She/he stared at it and looked at Haruhi confused  
"What's this?"  
"A bra" Haruhi said looking annoyed...  
Kyouya turned white again, looking at the bra and then Haruhi. He paused "you…. Your-"  
Haruhi closed the curtain and stomped away. Her temperament changed when she saw Tsuki. "Oh, its you? Sorry about Tamaki, he's sort of-"  
"It's my fault!" She blurted out looking sad.  
Haruhi was about to ask what she was talking about when Kyouya's voice called for her.  
She noticed Kyouya sounded oddly humble, not like his normal calm self-assured voice.  
Haruhi stopped short of the curtain "What is it Kyouya-sempai"  
Kyouya's head poked out, Haruhi was taken back by his embarrassed look.   
"I...um...broke it."  
"Eh?"  
"That...thing you..."  
"My bra?"  
"Yes..."  
"You…broke my bra?"  
-Kyouya nodded, Tsuki behind her blinked.  
"Um it's probably because of sizes..." she muttered.  
Kyouya looked at her harshly "Excuse me, who are you!?" she demanded then turned over to Haruhi "Why is she here?!" turning the glare her way.  
Haruhi didn't know what to say except "You're really bitchy as a girl, Kyouya-sempai..."  
Kyouya was indignant "Shut up! I'm not bitchy!" for along time Haruhi and the now female Kyouya argued about her temperament being "bitchy".  
Suddenly Renge-san appeared and announced "Kyouya I know why your bra is broken!"  
Haruhi started to interject it was hers but Renge kept on "We must go shopping!"   
Renge grabbed Kyouya and Haruhi started to follow but she was stopped.  
"This is a GIRLS ONLY shopping day!"  
Haruhi suddenly remembered that to Renge-san she was a He. "Oh...yeah..."  
Kyouya looked distressed, "Hey! Haruhi don't leave me with this...this otaku!" she screamed as she was dragged off.

Meanwhile Tamaki has finally noticed the shadow king was missing and was thinking the worse.  
"He's been kidnapped and is being forced to be a geisha by evil men!"   
the twins looked at each other and sighed "For the fifth time, Milord, Kyouya went with Haruhi!"  
Nekozawa nodded and looked through an old book with the words 'spells for idiots' on the cover. Hours passed and they waited, Tamaki started pacing, saying that Kyouya and Haruhi were both kidnapped and forced to be geishas. Finally the twins hit Tamaki over the head and brought him to a car.  
The low blood pressure king found himself in the commoner's mall again. He wondered why Renge didn't simply call stylist to MAKE a bra instead of this.  
"Oohh look this one has lace!" Renge chirped.  
Kyouya secretly vowed to kill Haruhi for allowing her to kidnap herself. "Look! This one has lace AND flowers!!" she chirped again.  
Kyouya felt the urge to kill rising and yelled " JUST PICK ONE AND BUY IT YOU DOLT!"  
Renge stared at the now female Kyouya with a surprised look. But this only lasted two seconds; soon she had faced the rack again and was shuffling through the selection.  
Then Kyouya knew he was doomed and dejectedly looked around for someone working there.  
A very chipper older lady appeared she smiled warmly at Kyouya,"Oh dear! You need him, Love?" she asked still smiling.  
Kyouya was speechless but managed to nod thinking 'Please god deliver me from this crazy otaku.' the older woman took her arm and dragged the girl into a booth. This was followed by a lot of prodding and Kyouya wondered if this counted as sexual harassment.   
It took the crazy otaku 40 minutes to notice Kyouya was missing; the missing one flinched when she heard a loud scream followed this.   
"OY! WHERE DID HARUHI'S GIRLFRIEND GO!!!!???" Renge's voice bellowed in the store.  
Kyouya was stunned. 'Me? The girlfriend of Haruhi...?' she questioned in her mind. Then suddenly got an evil thought 'Ah yes pretend to be Haruhi's girlfriend...that'd be enough revenge...' Kyouya felt himself smiling deviously and heard the attendant scream and run out yelling "ONI!! It's an ONI!!"

Meanwhile Tamaki's inner mind theater was busy picturing kyouya in a lacy bra and pants. The twins began poking him when they noticed the nosebleed and puddle.  
Haruhi had gone home. She sat by the table and waited till she heard the doorbell. Sighing, because she expected this she opened it and told them "Kyouya went bra shopping with Renge-san..." in a sharp tone.  
Tamaki, the twins and Mori were all shocked, mostly Mori because he hadn't seen girl-Kyouya yet. Honey looked cutely confused "What's a bra?"  
The entire group fell deathly quiet. Then Mori sighed and muttered "err ...well..."  
All eyes turned to Haruhi, who glared at them. Fearing the woman's furry they looked away quickly. Tamaki shouted, "Let's go to Kyouya's house!" Then grabbed Haruhi and dragged her into the large limo.

Haruhi hadn't seen the Ootori mansions yet so she was taken back by how dark and minimal it was. "Is Kyouya like Nekozawa?" she asked Tamaki. The prince sighed "His dad is very serious..."  
As if summoned the head popped up and glared at them "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!!??" he roared at the members.  
No one said anything, "WHY IS HE WEARING A DRESS?!" The older Ootoris looked confused and were trying to read their papers as if nothing was at all odd.

The twins looked at each other and then everyone ran to Kyouya's room.  
Haruhi didn't want to go in, hearing a very angry girls voice inside but the others opened the door.  
Behind the door, the host club saw Kyouya in a dress that looked suspiciously like Yomiko Readmen's yelling at a very distressed Renge-san and Fuyume-san who was trying to keep her brother/sister from attacking.  
Tamaki was overcome and grabbed Kyouya's hand bent on one knee.  
"Will you give me your lovely hand in marriage!?" he asked sweetly.  
The now female Kyouya stared at him behind glinted pink frames.  
Haruhi knew what was coming and sighed. Tamaki hit the left wall of Kyouya's room and all of the nicely hung clothes fell on him. Kyouya was fuming when the host club turned back to him. The twins could see fires raging behind her.  
As a whole the club decided to flee and grabbed Tamaki's corpse and left.  
Soon after being abandoned by Haruhi, Tamaki and the other three; Kyouya was a wreck.  
She was so tired and hoarse from yelling at the otaku, that she walked around like a zombie.  
Kyouya ,as you ought to know, has 2 older brothers and one sister, and said siblings are used to Kyouya being a Boy, not a very cute girl. So one should not blame them for their actions.  
As soon as Kyouya left his room his brother, lets call him Ueno, glomped her and cried "YOUR SOOOO CY-U-TE!" The youngest Ootori blinked and looked up at him distressed.  
Next his second older brother came in and grabbed Kyouya from Ueno's evil clutches and set her down. He then smiled and pat her on the head.  
After this the two brothers had a conversation over letting Tamaki, who'd called asking if Kyouya was done being violent, should be allowed to be alone with their little sister. Said little sister was incapacitated on the couch, having fainted after his/her brothers were nice.  
Fuyume came in and sighed, picked up her now little sister and brought her to her room where it was safe.

The next day, Fuyume came in to awake Kyouya up, saying Tamaki left a package at the door. When the youngest Ootori opened it she scowled saying "I'll kill him!" and went into his/her closet and put on the male uniform. Fuyume sighed, "That won't work, and you're too busty! Here try it on it will look so cute on you!" she suggested holding it up and smiling. Kyouya looked at her like he'd been betrayed, sighed and snatched the yellow dress out of her hands. Grudgingly, the Ouran high school girl's uniform enveloped Kyouya's womanly form. Fuyume squealed and hugged her saying "Your so cute Kyouya!"

When he was dragged out of her room for breakfast, the two brothers dropped their mouths when she came in. Ueno bit his napkin muttering "Kawaii" as she sat down, Yoshiro just shook his head at the oldest Ootori. The head was less than happy demanding an explanation. And so the youngest Ootori told them the long and odd story of how he was bewitched by some girl into being a girl.  
The head took the story surprisingly well "Ah I see..." he muttered nodding and rubbing his chin, "Well then for the time being I'll allow it. However you can't have Suo-kun in your room alone anymore."  
Kyouya blinked at him, wondering why he suddenly seemed to care. He'd never been accustomed to niceness coming from his brothers or father. It seemed like the head thought that it would make him weak to be hugged or kissed on the cheek. Sure Fuyume had hugged him once or twice but never when anyone else was watching her. In his heart he was happy for the affection but she in her mind she was afraid when he turned back they'd ignore him again.  
The siblings didn't give her long enough time to dwell on that thought. As soon as they saw the sad look on their cute little sister's face the all ran up and hugged her. The head sighed and looked back at his paper.

-----  
Next day Haruhi was unwilling to go to school, but her father insisted. So she went to the music room after class and sighed before opening it. She noticed something right away.  
NO Costumes.  
NO greeting in unison.  
Haruhi sighed knowing that she should have played sick today.  
Kyouya appeared in front of her and yelled "HOW COULD YOU HARUHI!!" Haruhi blinked. She didn't hear the rest of Kyouya's yelling because she noticed his/her clothes. "You...your wearing the Ouran girls..." she stuttered.  
Kyouya stopped complaining and sighed, "Yes. That well..." she turned and glared at Tamaki who looked very happy.  
Haruhi instantly felt sympathy. "He seems to like girls with long hair and dresses..."  
Kyouya nodded, "By the way I see what you meant. This hair weighs a ton. Do you have scissors?"  
Haruhi stared at the taller one, then reached in her bag and took out some. Tamaki sensed something wrong and turned around fearfully. He was just in time to watch Kyouya put her hair in a ponytail and chop it all off it one swift cut.  
Tamaki was beside himself.  
"UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried pulling on his golden locks.  
Kyouya plugged up his ears then tossed the locks at Tamaki. The prince cradled them and cried softly. Hikaru said it was a shame then sighed.  
"Kyouya's still cute..."  
Kaoru nodded smiling.  
"Kyouya is cuter than Haruhi!"  
"Cute the girls stacked!"  
Kyouya suddenly felt a strong urge to beat the twins into a bloody pulp.  
Turning to Haruhi he asked, "Do you also feel like hitting guys when they act this way?" Haruhi blinked at her. "Well yes but you learn to repre-" she started but it was interrupted by a loud, "NO!"   
Renge-sans voice shout out as she came up from under the floor. Haruhi felt that she was in some parallel universe everyday in this room. "That anger is the Righteous Womanly Furry!" Kyouya seemed unphased by he entrance and muttered, "I see…righteous furry…." He nodded and plastered on a cute smile.  
"Oh Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun!" she called in a sugar coated voice. Haruhi suddenly felt an ominous dark presence coming from the now female host member, she knew she ought to be nice to the twins are warn them. However it was really there own fault, so she looked the other way.  
The twins were completely unknowing. "Hey Kyouya!" they greeted the busty girl.  
Haruhi heard a loud CRASH and Hikaru yelling "OMG Kaoru!"  
Kaoru was faking bad injury and Hikaru looked worried. "Hi...Hika...Ru?" Kaoru asked weakly.  
"I'm here! Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.  
Kaoru fell limp and Hikaru cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Tamaki came up beside Kyouya who was looking oddly cheerful and said "Now mother I know the boys are rude, but mother shouldn't be abusive to her children!"  
Kyouya looked at him, and at Renge-san.  
"Can I hit him too?"  
"AHH domestic violence!" Tamaki shouted flailing.  
Kyouya looked at him, and Tamaki froze. Ten minutes passed and nothing.  
Tamaki was sweating bullets. "No! Please mommy not in front of our daughter! She's too cute and innocent to see you this way!" he pleaded clinging to Kyouya's leg.  
Kyouya paused and sighed, "Fine I won't, now let go your idiot..."  
Tamaki's face brighten up immediately "Mother has forgiven me!" he announced. The twins popped up, Kaoru looking perfectly fine except he was holding his shoulder.   
"Kyouya is a scary as a girl!" Hikaru said.  
"I miss the old Kyouya. "Kaoru said, looking nostalgic.  
Kyouya turned around looking fearsome "What's wrong with how I'm acting?" she asked.  
The twins cowered behind 'daddy'. Tamaki was just as scared, "Err, well..."  
"You're being a bitch." Haruhi said suddenly,Tamaki and the twins gaped at her.  
Kyouya turned towards her with a more fearsome look. Haruhi was busying sipping tea.  
Kyouya screamed, "Why do you keep calling me such mean things Haruhi!?"  
"Because your acting like one."  
"But…but"  
Tamaki blinked when he heard Kyouya's voice cracking. He and the twins leaned over to see his face then stepped back gaping.  
Kyouya was crying buckets. Haruhi looked up at him and sighed standing up.  
She reached up and pats Kyouya's head, "Sorry..."she said, "but you can't be mean to people just because they're perverts."   
the twins were annoyed "Hey!"  
Haruhi ignored them "It makes woman look bad."  
Kyouya sighed and leaned into Haruhi's chest, "Sorry Haruhi"

The twins grinned thinking 'moe moe' and took pictures while Tamaki blinked.  
'Why am I feeling so excited?' he wondered, looking distressed and confused.  
Renge-san popped up through the floor saying "Ah the bond between women! So lovely!"

----------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES!  
The "moe moe" thing is supposed to be parodying ep. 23  
Where the customers are 'fangirling' over Ristu x Haruhi.  
I plan on parodying ep.24 later on...kuukukukukukukkuuku  
I SWEAR THERES KyouyaxTamaki later on!!

My story already goes a bad review on person said I was a bad writer.  
This person also said I stereotyped gothic, and used it it the wrong way.  
Mind you I meant that neko is very Goth and emo. if you'd like to dispute that...I'm not gonna listen. Neko is very into the dark arts and stuff. If you're insulted then ok.  
I'm not going to dispute the 'bad writer' part. This is because I fear I actually suck at it.  
I write too much like I'm writing an essay and not like a book.  
I will mention to you that the person who wrote that review has NO stories at all that she's written. So...yeah...  
Edit Nov, 1 I took out Goth… now its more like Haruhi saying does Kyouya worship darkness too? Nekozawa is still Goth damn you!  
--

Omake #1  
Kaoru was just sitting in the music room/host club headquaters looking very bored. suddenly he noticed Kyouya's notebook left alone on his table. An michievious grin grew on his face as he inched over to it. He looked around to make sure he was alone before snatching it up. This wasnt the first time he'd snuck a read,Kyouya had been careless enough to leave it unguarded four times already. But it usually wasnt so facisnating and he'd put it back with disapointment. Today was not like those times...  
Tamaki walked in looking cheerfull when he heard Kaoru's evil chuckling. He glanced over saying "oy! what are you up-" he stoped when he saw the thing in the boys evil clutches. "MOMMY's NOTEBOOK!? ARE YOU MAD BOY!!???" he shouted looking stressed. He rescued the notebook and cradled it saying "Cruel son! invading mommies personal notes like that! SHAME!!!" shaking a finger at him. Kaoru didnt seem to be paying attention his eyes were looking over tamakis shoulder. He smiled and snickered as Kyouya loomed behind the flax-colored head of the prince. tamaki should have been able to see the dark purple aura behind him. "YOOOUUUU!!!" be-lowed the now-female host club member. tamaki turned around intime to see her mouth open and fangs glint. "ah...Kyouya its not! He.." he tried to explain but Kyouya wasnt listening. she snatched the notebook away and cried "HOW DARE YOU READ MY DIARY WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!"  
"ah But Mommy! Daddy di-" he paused ,surely he hadnt heard right. "Excuse me..." he began looking confused,"did you say...your..." he couldnt say it. It was too girly,surely he'd heard wrong. Kyouya was busy cuddling the notebook and didnt see tamaki growing ever the more confused. " Daddy didnt...it was...I didn't...daddy needs to sleep"  
and with that the prince fainted into a chair Hikaru pushed his way as he entered.  
"It says 'my diary' in pink glitter pen inside..." Kaoru whispered to his twin,Hikaru started laughing so hard tears came out. Kyouya apeared behind them "SO IT WAS YOU!!!!!!???"  
'oh no' Kaoru thought fearfully turning around to see a demonic Kyouya.  
but his anger was cut off when he saw Tamaki. "DADDY!???" he cried looking worried and rushing to his side. The twins looked close to death as Haruhi came in.  
"AH DAUGHTER!!" kyouya cried holding Tamaki "Daddy is not well!"  
Haruhi stopped dead and gawked at her,"uhnn" Kyouya face read dissapointed as she turned her gaze at the twins "since daughter is busy YOU go get water!"  
the twins turned towards eachother and shot of the door vowing never to read the notebook again.  
after they had gone Kyouya stood up with a evil smirk and said "That'll teach you not to read my notebook without permission kaoru..." then he looked at Haruhi smiling. Haruhi sighed and shrugged because the Megane was always doing werid things.


	2. Chapter 2 lessons in love

WOMAN HOOD –a kyouyaxtamaki fanfict…12/5/2006

Chapter: 2 lessons in love

Kyouya had hoped to be changed back in three days. However despite Nekozawa's pleas with the disgruntled dark magic club member, Kyouya was still very female.  
He'd noticed his thinking was different, Renge had dragged 'her' off shopping twice already and to his horror she was slowly beginning to enjoy it. It's not that Kyouya didn't already like shopping but it was online and for electronics. This was a different kind of shopping.  
First they went to the bookstore and read shoujo manga. They'd discuss which boy was cuter and who the heroine should end up with, Kyouya was always routing for the lovable idiot. Renge always smiled at her and said "Haruhi would be upset he's not your 'type'". Kyouya's response was to get up blushing and go buy coffee; Renge would always watch and laugh. Then they'd shop for clothes. Sometimes they'd drag Haruhi with them. To Kyouya's surprise he was having fun doing this.

Kyouya also found himself talking with the customers with more interest, as opposed to before when he had only pretended. The one big difference was he was not Kyouya of the host club but Kyouko the cousin of Kyouya. Tamaki was the one who came up with that 'brilliant name', Kyouya had apposed it but the name had caught on by the next day...  
"Ne? Kyouko-chan!? You want some cake!?"  
Honey looked up at her with his regular cute smile. Kyouya found, to his horror, he'd become happy when he saw it and would always mutter 'moe' for some reason. Renge was starting to infect him with her otaku-ness he'd suspected eating the cake, which before this he'd never eaten. Haruhi had sat next to her and offered her tea with that kind smile. Kyouko ALWAYS requested Haruhi, much to Tamaki's sorrow.  
/Flashback to yesterday/  
'Why won't you request me!!?' He'd said with a pitiful look. Kyouya never answered him, even though he knew. "Our budget is too high this week!" she'd growl and look at him like hungry bear. At this point Tamaki had went to his little corner of woe and sulked. 'You're an idiot' Kyouko had muttered sadly under her breath, and turned back to her laptop.  
/End/  
"Kyou-chan?" Harhui said now looking resentfully at her, the resentment was because Kyouko had announced she was dating Haruhi yesterday. Renge had been upset she hadn't gotten to say it. Tamaki had screamed "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" and fainted.  
Kyouko smiled at her and answered "yes darling!?" Haruhi flinched slightly. "Why don't you request Tamaki-sempai?" she asked looking right at her with those raccoon eyes.  
Underneath Kyouko sweated, 'Of course the girl asks me that' Kyouya screamed inwardly, 'Always going straight for the jugular this girl.' on the outside she just smiled with her pink frames hiding her eyes.   
"Because then...It wouldn't be real." she answered cryptically. That threw Haruhi in a loop. "Eh?" she said blinking at her. Kyouya turned and sipped her tea in victory, "Your tea is a bit weak, darling." she added insult to injury.  
Across the room at Tamaki's table the girls all looked at each other in concern. Tamaki's lavender eyes were glued at Haruhi's table and his face was a mixture of resentment and jealousy. Honey looked at Mori and sighed causing the girls to squeal "KAWAII!!!!" happily.   
Tamaki's behavior had gotten very distressing to entire the host club. The twins always tried to distract him with costume ideas. But it backfired when Tamaki had started requesting things like 'Romeo and Juliet', 'princess and the pea' and other romantic stories. And he was always the male lead and wanted Kyouya to be Juliet. Kyouya had hit him with his notebook and said "Talk sleep when your sleeping!", Haruhi had chimed in with "Everyone thinks Kyouya is away on business so Kyouko cant be dressing up, Sempai!".   
To make matters worse Tamaki had invited himself over to Kyouya's house. Ueno and the middle brother were always interrupting them and glaring at Tamaki. When Kyouya would tell them not to they'd laugh and hug her saying "Aw so cute!" and then run away before the potted plant hit them. Actually, it was very good that they did this.  
"Ta...Tamaki stop that"  
Tamaki ignored her request and kissed her neck. Kyouya didn't like that look in his eye.  
"Your eyes are like two large sapphires in a sea of pearls!"  
Tamaki recited, making Kyouya turn red. 'He always has to be corny!' Kyouya thought sighing.  
"Hey, Kyou-cha-" Ueno had come in with a tray of cakes but when he saw them in this position (i.e. Tamaki pinning Kyouya down with his hand around her hip) he stopped. Tamaki ought to have sensed the growing doom behind him but he was preoccupied with stroking Kyouko's delicate chin.   
"Um...Baka?"  
Kyouya tried to save him but it was too late.  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"  
Ueno growled grabbing Tamaki and escorting him outside and throwing him like a trash bag. Kyouya walked out and crotched next to him. "Why are you such an idiot?" she asked looking annoyed.  
"I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki whimpered looking up at her with large tear-filled eyes.  
Kyouya was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes; "Of course not Tamaki!" she said "Let's go get coffee!"  
Somehow they ended up at Harhui's home, "Err ...Tamaki this isn't", Tamaki was too busy ringing the door. Haruhi opened the door saw Tamaki and looked at Kyouya. Kyouko shrugged at her sighing. Tamaki walked in sat down and asked for coffee. "I guess he wants instant coffee?" Kyouya whispered to her looking annoyed. Haruhi didn't want them here and luckily her dad didn't either. "My girl-friends are coming over, get!" Renka shouted. Haruhi's father didn't seem to notice the girl was actually Kyouya so he was also kicked out. Haruhi made no effort to stop her father; she just waved and shut the door.  
The two stood outside in surprise. Then Kyouya dragged Tamaki, who was whimpering "Cruel daughter" to a REAL coffee house.  
"Why do you have to be selfish?" Kyouya muttered holding a Chai latté with 3 sugars in her hands. Kyouya wondered why his hands were so dainty and pretty now, and then remembered Ren-chan (somewhere along the line Kyouya started calling her "Ren-chan".) had taken her to get manicures. "Will I ever be a guy again?" he said without thinking. Tamaki looked at her and said, "But you're so beautiful! You don't need to be a guy!". Kyouya looked at him solemnly and then sipped her tea. Tamaki's inner mind was in a panic. 'Oh no! I've upset her! I must cheer her up!' he screamed, outwardly his thoughts appeared on his face. When he looked up Kyouya was off looking at the teacups.  
Tamaki popped over and stood next to her anxiously. "What?" Kyouko's voice was cold as the ice in her Chai latté.  
"Err..."  
Tamaki was at a loss, he was never at a loss.  
"Did. I say something wrong?" her asked, suddenly cornering her. Kyouya's face turned red again. "It's a crime to look sad with such a gorgeous face!" Tamaki said smiling. 'This again', Kyouya's face got progressively sadder. 'What did I say!? That always makes girls feel better!' Tamaki was trying to reason and didn't notice Kyouya slip past him.  
Tamaki's mind was in a panic 'why was Kyouya so sad! What had I done!?' he wondered.  
"I'm leaving" Kyouya announced dropping the haft drunk latte in the trash and exiting. Tamaki rushed after her and caught her "A lovely lady like you shouldn't be unescorted!"  
Kyouya's eyes hid behind her pink glasses.  
"Stop it."  
Tamaki hugged her tightly and said "The true joy of a man is seeing the one they love smile,"   
"Stop it!" Kyouya's voice was louder, Tamaki blinked at her.  
Kyouya's mouth curled under into a frown  
"I said...STOP IT!!!"  
Kyouya pulled away from Tamaki and slapped him hard on the cheek.  
Then he realized it and stepped back. "Just stop..."  
Tamaki thought he'd made Kyouya uncomfortable with his hugging  
"Ah ok I wont hug you!"   
"That's not it..."  
Tamaki was confused, "Eh?"   
"It's not the hugs...stop saying that."  
Tamaki was at a loss.  
"You don't want to be romanced?"  
"..." was the be-spectacled girl's response. Tamaki world was in turmoil, a girl who DIDNT want romance?! How could there be such a thing!  
"Do you want to know why I don't request you?"  
Kyouya's soft voice stopped his thoughts, Tamaki looked at Kyouya. Her expression still hidden behind those glasses, but her shoulders where hunched. Tamaki read this as angry kyouya.  
"Err... "  
"It wouldn't be real."  
Tamaki was as confused as Haruhi had been earlier.  
"Not real?" he questioned. Tamaki had always considered his relationship with his customers as being real, and precious to him.  
, Tamaki stepped forward foolishly, "Silly girl... I value my customers!" he said reaching to take Kyouya's face in his hands.  
"I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR CUSTOMERS!!!!"   
Tamaki whimpered and stepped back looking frightened.  
Kyouya was definitely angry, he thought wishing he'd taken the warning. 'Wait what had she said? 'He suddenly thought.  
Tamaki looked at Kyouya's face and gasped. Tamaki had known Kyouya since middle school. He'd hung out with the megane all the time, seen every range of expression on the boy's face. But never this one, He'd hoped he'd never have to see it. Kyouya's eyes where a mixture of hurt and anger, tears ran down her face distorting the beauty of it. Tamaki found himself frozen; he couldn't move over to her and comfort her like he wanted.  
"What do you mean Kyouya?"

"What do I mean!?" she snapped glaring at him "All those romantic things you said you remember them?!"  
Tamaki could only nod.  
Kyouya scoffed and looked away scowling "You said them to your customers."  
"WHA!" Tamaki panicked pressing rewind in his head and remembering 2 days ago when a customer of his was crying.  
Tamaki took her into his arms and said...  
Oh my god...  
Tamaki looked at Kyouya in horror. "Oh…. Kyouya! I-I didn't! It's not …"  
"I'm supposed to be your best friend." her voice cracked uncharacteristically, "But you're trying to romance me like I'm a customer!"  
"I didn't mean to-"  
Kyouya looked at him when Tamaki burst into tears.   
'No... I've made him cry too...'he thought in a panic.  
Despite Tamaki's depressing past he had seen nothing but happiness from the flax-colored prince of Ouran. Kyouya had made it his mission in life to make sure Tamaki was always happy.  
'Even if it meant that Tamaki would end up with someone else, as long as he always had that goofy smile...'  
Kyouya turned and ran away. She ran until she was blinded by the tears and unable to run away. As she slumped under the street lights glow, Kyouya broke into sobs.  
'I made him cry. I never wanted to hurt him!' she yelled inwardly. Kyouya was crying too hard to see a silver haired girl standing there.  
"I'm sorry..."The megane looked up and saw Tsuki standing there.  
"You!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!"   
Suddenly Kyouya's tears had been replaced with anger. Tsuki wasn't scared, "I know it is..."  
"I made you fall in love with your best friend"  
Kyouya stopped and smiled. Tsuki was confused when she saw Kyouya start chuckling.  
"Ootori-san?" Kyouya looked at her smiling sadly.  
"Your mistaken...I didn't fall in love with him just recently..."  
Tsuki stared at her as Kyouya looked off with a heartbreakingly sad expression.   
"I've been in love with the idiot for quite a long time now..."  
"What?!"  
Kyouya could have sworn Tsuki's voice had echoed just now. She looked around and sighed again.  
"Oh..." Tsuki said nodding in understanding, "so you weren't snubbing me...you weren't interested because of the Suo-kun?"  
Kyouya had expected Nekozawa had told her about the Kirimi incident since she'd been mean to Tamaki. In truth it was that reason he'd snubbed her.  
"You were in love with me."   
Tsuki froze and blushed "Y...Yes...I'm sorry! I didn't know you...GOOD LUCK!!!" she cheered.  
A bright flash temporarily blinded Kyouya.  
When the smoke cleared Kyouya felt lighter somehow and looked down.  
'Oh... that's why 'he thought, 'Odd...I actually miss them..."

Kyouya sighed and looked down and what he was wearing, "I see why Haruhi is a tomboy..." he muttered taking off the high heels and replacing them with store bought sneakers, after glaring at the shopkeepers stares. After calling his limo driver to come get him he sat in the car dreading returning home.  
'They'll go back to ignoring me for sure...since I'm not a cute girl.' he muttered grimly.  
"Master Ootori? Are you sick?"  
"Yes..." Kyouya responded making the driver say "eh?"  
When his limo pulled up Ueno came up,"Kyouya-chan! I made-" When Kyouya came out of the door, he halted and stared at him. Kyouya felt the tears forming as he looked down and quickly ran up the stairs. Yoshiro stood on the third step and followed him with his eyes. His father stared silently at him as he went up to his room with his hair obscuring his face.  
I knew it...I just knew it...  
Collapsing onto his bed Kyouya broke into sobs.  
Tamaki hates me now...and my family hates me again.

To be continued...  
--------------------------------------------------  
Ah...I told you there'd be angst...  
ah I'm hungry! I have to eat! ;;  
I've spent 2 hrs writing this!  
I really ought to think up a fake name for Kyouya's middle brother. Ueno is "supposedly" the oldest brothers name.(probably a fan-dubbed name ;; lol...I wonder what it means?)  
maybe his name should be  
Yoshiro?  
Err sorry I keep spouting out boob jokes ; I have a boyish sense of humor.  
Also it may be sorta rushed...but apparently that's my style.  
Even when I'm drawing my sketches are very very rushed. My oekakis are usually 30 mins rarely 100, though recently I have put more time using layering.  
I'm sorry for the ooc-kyouya: I kind of hate myself for going with the girls are more emotional than guys stereotype. I hope I made him resemble kyouya at least T. T; I can always go with the heart is broken excuse? Right? No?  
I screw up kyouya's family big time. I basically made them the older brother sterotypes; they're allot like hikaru's brothers in MKR. If you have an olderbrother, it's practically their job to tease you.   
Mine did it all the time  
Example:  
"I'm going to flush your Barbie doll muahahahahaha"  
"NOOOO! MOOOMMMYY!"  
I'm just going with the stereotype cause they're personalities aren't given.

Edit Nov 29: I changed it to Yoshiro. So I guess Yoshiro is that 'sane' brother and kind of Mori like isn't he? The 'even if…' part is supposed to be Kyouya thinking that but he trails off. It makes sense in the next chapter.

Omake 2  
Warning: this has no point...  
pg-13

Kyouya didn't meet Tamaki's eyes as he entered the room. He didn't see the determined look as he walked over to him. It took the megane by surprise to when Tamaki grabbed him into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
Kyouya didn't react for a minute but soon he kissed back with equal passion.  
Haruhi and the twins happened to walk but. Hikaru gaped and covered Haruhi's eyes, but then his where covered too.  
"Eh?"  
"Only grownups can watch" Kaoru's voice appeared.  
Hikaru pouted as the moans got louder.  
Fortunately for Tamaki and Kyouya, Mori sempai found them and dragged them all away.  
As they were dragged off they heard kyouya yell "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I"M UKE!?"  
---  
this might be a spoiler for chapter 3...  
Maybe...I'll see if I can add some smut into it...  
Or maybe  
"directors cut version deleted scenes and an alternate ending! "Omake 3

Tamaki was walking through the mall with the twins when he saw Haruhi and gasped. She was wearing a pink tank top over a light blue and green shirt and cargo pants with a hello kitty iron on (idontcareifitsnotherstyleshutup. Tamaki was overcome by the cuteness and started to run over when he heard a familiar voice yell.  
" Oy! HARUHI!!!"  
Haruhi turned and smiled as Kyouya came up looking dishelved and annoyed.  
"Harhui-CHAN, You LEFT me with the otaku again!!"  
"Kyouya-kun, you seemed to be having fun reading the yaoi manga..."  
Tamaki gritted his teeth 'Kyouya-kun!?" "Harhui-chan". What had happened to his best friend? He suddenly noticed Kyouya's T-shirt had strange words and 2 boys.  
"I like you that is why I like you?" he questioned, Kaoru started laughing hysterically. The prince looked at him confused; Hikaru sighed and muttered, "Tamaki is innocent" under his breath.  
Tamaki turned back around when he heard Haruhi laughing, "You bought allot of manga!" she chirped smiling warmly. Kyouya scowled and said "I want to check the TV game store." he said turning away and walking off. Haruhi ran after him trying not to laugh anymore "ah Wait up!"   
Hikaru scowled "they're like a couple..." he grumbled making Kaoru look at him with concern. The three of them 'stealthily' followed them to a large store.  
Haruhi was looking over Kyouya's shoulder at a case he held happily "They have it!"  
Tamaki nearly had a heart attack.  
"Smile...he...smiled" he stuttered clutching his chest and blushing.  
Mind you Tamaki had seen Kyouya smiling at a customer or at someone in class. But there was a big difference in them, this was a REAL one. Kyouya had smiled warmly and with sparkles in his sharp gray eyes. The other smiles had an icy coldness hidden beneath them, like the one He'd smiled at Tamaki telling him "I'm perfectly fine". Kyouya had been more distant than normal, he made Mori look hyper. All day he sat in his chair by the table typing on his computer. Haruhi would always come over and nudge him with her shoulder then act innocent and offer him coffee. Kyouya would force a smile and thank her.  
'They act like a couple'  
Tamaki didn't understand why he felt so upset.   
He's always been able to talk to Kyouya without trouble but now. Every time he'd try his mind flashed back to that pained look on the female Kyouya's face.  
"Milord?!"  
Hikaru's urgent voice snapped him out of the trance he was in.  
Hikaru looked oddly relieved, that was strange. Ever since the Éclair incident he'd been a little nicer to him, he still flirted with his 'daughter'.  
"Milord?!! "Hikaru yelled shaking Tamaki roughly. Kaoru cried "Easy Hikaru!"  
never mind him being nice, Tamaki thought. "Eh?"  
"They're going to the karaoke machine!"  
Tamaki blinked and looked up. Renge-san had shown up and pushed kyouya onto the platform and catchy pop rock music started. Kyouya relented and started singing the words. Tamaki and the twins gaped in shock. Kyouya could really sing!   
Haruhi smiled while Renge kept yelling "YAOI!!" which made Kyouya chuckle.  
He grabbed her and handed it to her. Renge started belting out "Ima Survivor  
yume ja nai nda!'Arugamama' ja nai!" out of tune. Kyouya covered his ears and took the mike away from her.  
The twins looked up and saw the flax-colored prince had left them. They looked around till the heard someone singing even better than kyouya.  
Looking up they saw Tamaki belting out "ai wa Daydreamin' hakanai kage  
maboroshi to kieteiku mae ni te wo nobase!".  
Kyouya had gotten away and was in a corner clutching his face, with renge-san looking worried. Harhui was staring at Tamaki. Tamaki looked her way and winked singing "dakishimetai mou ichido!".  
"KYOUYA-SEMPAI!?" A voice interrupted him.  
Tamaki stopped and looked up in time to see kyouya leave. He looked very sad like a puppy dog. The twins looked at each other and sighed. Haruhi looked at him sternly "He's in love with YOU." and ran out.

-End- (yeah I know...I don't care! )

Notes: ...  
strange words  
the words on Kyouya's shirt are "suki na mono no wa suki Dakara Shouganai!"  
one boy has blue hair and the other is pink...  
if you know what anime it's from...YOUR COOL!!! XD  
TV games?  
according to some site, they don't call them videogames in Japan.  
it might have been from YuYuHakeshou?  
Lyrics...  
OO; guess what anime it's from!  
The translations: (from Now I'm a survivor  
It's not a dream! It won't stay as it is  
2)Love is daydreaming, a fleeting shadow  
Before it disappears with the illusions, reach out your hand  
3)Even if I lose everything else in exchange  
I want to embrace you once more


	3. Chapter 3 In which the shadow leaves

WOMAN HOOD –a kyouyaxtamaki fanfict…  
**  
CHAPTER 3: In which the shadow leaves**  
pg just to be safe…

Kyouya took a deep breath as he stood before the two ridiculously large doors. Tamaki would be there. They hadn't talked since Saturday, since he made Tamaki cry. 'Get a hold of yourself!' Kyouya thought and pushed the doors open. Everyone stopped and stared at him, which maked Kyouya scowl a bit.

He saw Tamaki look up at him and then quickly look away before their eyes met.

He hates you. Ueno hates you too.

He flinched remembering how Ueno and Yoshiro had avoided him all this morning and how his dad ignored him at breakfast. They didn't even look up when he left abruptly, his plate still full of eggs and pancakes.

Kyouya wasn't aware that he looked like he was going to cry until Tamaki popped up in front of him with a concern in his deep purple eyes. He jumped back when he saw him with his face inches away and then panicked. When Kyouya was in a panicked state his normal reaction was to smile.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said calmly. Tamaki's face got very solemn and he turned away. Kyouya wanted to go back in time and stop Tsuki from ever turning him into a girl. He'd been fine with the way his life was. Fine with the way Tamaki always flirted with the raccoon-eyed tomboy named Haruhi. Fine with the realization Tamaki would probably marry her and he'd be alone. It was...all fine.

No. It wasn't fine, Kyouya sighed knowing he'd just been deluding himself. He would have cried anyway, his heart would be broken either way.

"Kyou-chan?" Haruhi's soft voice broke his train of thought; He looked at her in surprise. "It's nice to have you back!" she said smiling gently at him.

Kyouya felt his heart skip a beat and his lips pull into a sad smile, "Yes it is." he agreed.

The twins who'd been watching this looked at each other with uncharacteristly honest looks.

"Mommy's really sad." Hikaru said, "Well you remember what happened." Kaoru replied. The two of them sighed regretting following Kyouya and Tamaki last Saturday. Hikaru had nearly fallen over when Kyouya told Tamaki 'It wasn't real' and when Tamaki burst into tears. Kaoru hadn't expected this to happen. He'd been visualizing Kyouya being kissed by Tamaki under a lit streetlamp as the moon glistened in the sky over them.

'Why did things never end up like they were supposed to!?' Kaoru mused watching Kyouya listening to a young girl's story.

Tamaki looked up as Kyouya laughed at something one of his customers said. He was different, not the same Kyouya he'd known. The last time he'd seen Kyouya laugh he looked so strained. This was a pure heartfelt laugh complete with sparkly eyes. The customer fainted right after and Kyouya stopped and bent over with a strange expression. Was that actual concern on the Shadow kings face?! Tamaki nearly fainted himself which caused his group to cry in concern. Kyouya glanced sideways at him with a wistful look and then helped the girl up . Renge suddenly popped up and said They would have to go to the mall again sometime. Kyouya looked over at Haruhi who pretended not to notice and asked how long she'd know it was him.

Honey and Mori sat at there table. Mori discretely watching the parents. 'Why do they both act so childish without knowing...? 'He wondered looking at Honey devouring a cake.

Nothing could ever be the same again. They all knew it.

"Ne ne Haru-chan!!!"  
"Yes my dearest wife?"  
Kyouya and Haruhi stared at each other seriously for 2 seconds before bursting into giggles.  
Hikaru saw Kyouya smiling and fake fainted "Oh!! My heart!" he cried falling into Kaoru's arms. The younger twin cried out "No Hikaru!" and Hikaru pretended he'd passed out. Honey smiled brilliantly "Kyou-chan's smile is so pretty!" he beamed, "But it's sad" Mori pointed out.   
The twins looked suddenly solemn, "He's been like that since last week." Kaoru noted.

All of them turned and looked over at Tamaki accusingly.  
The king grimaced.

Honey sighed softly, "His heart is broken" he despairingly said, Tamaki looked up confused. "Eh? What's that mean!?" he asked looking lost. The twins glanced at each other and sighed in unison "Milord is so insensitive!" they yelled shrugging. "You didn't know Kyou-chan was in love with you, Tama-chan?" Honey asked looking up at him cutely.  
"Che, He's so dense!" Hikaru said, "Yeah!" Kaoru nodded agreeing.

"I mean even HIKARU knew about it!" he pointed out making Mori and Honey shake their heads.  
"Yeah even I-HEY!!!"

Hikaru scowled at Kaoru.  
"Well you are very dense Hikaru." Kaoru said defensively.  
"I AM NOT DENSE!! "  
"Are too"  
"I"M NOT!! "  
"Ah denial, Hikaru?"  
"Ah you're so cruel Kaoru!" Hikaru faked tears and stole Tamaki's 'corner of woe' pose.  
'Kyouya in love...in love with me!? 'Tamaki wondered  
Tamaki's mind began to rewind through his times with Kyouya. The trips to shrines and the beach, that time they ate soba together.  
'How could He be in love and I didn't notice!?' He asked himself.  
"How long..." Tamaki muttered so quietly no one heard him. "How long!? " he asked a little louder, The Twins, Mori and Honey looked up. "How long what?" they all asked, scowling at The Insensitive king of Ouran. Tamaki whimpered slightly hurt. The group looked at each other and turned around to get to work.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN KYOUYA LOVED ME!?" he asked looking deadly serious.  
They stared at him calmly, "Since the first meeting." they said in unison.  
"WAH!!??"

Tamaki fell backwards.  
The group stared and thought back to that day.

It was a bright day with nice weather. Kyouya sat in a chair looking annoyed at Tamaki for being there. The twins burst through the doors and were instantly greeted by Tamaki. "YOU CAME!!!" He cheered hugging them both. Kaoru choked a bit and looked up to see Kyouya looking at them discretely. He watched as Tamaki putting the twins in a bear hug and then smiled looking away.  
In a row of lights one goes off.  
Kaoru looked at his twin after being freed from Tamaki's grip and nudged him. Hikaru scowled at him rubbing his already sore shoulder and then looked up grudgingly. He watched the Idiot King run up to Kyouya cheerfully and chanted "SEE! SEE! Someone DID come!!" excitedly while jumping up and down with glee. Kyouya looked at him with a bored look and then smiling a little said "It seems you were right for once." in a cynical way.  
The light next to the other light in the row starts blinking on.  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other grinning "Oh Mommy! What is this club about!?" they said in unison going up to Kyouya's desk. Kyouya stared at them for a minute and then shook his head "Why not ask Daddy, Mommy's interest is in finances." he said smirking a little at the idea.  
Tamaki looked around confused "Daddy? Who's daddy Kyouya?"  
Before anyone could answer Mori stepped in with Honey on his shoulders. Tamaki rushed to greet them and remarked on Honey's cute bunny. "I had a teddy bear!" he announced proudly showing them an irritated looking plush bear. Kyouya scowled at him "Baka, your too old for that thing!" he said. Tamaki turned around teary-eyed "Bu...BUT Mr. BEAR has been by my side FOREVER!!" he whined pitifully to the young shadow king. Kyouya seemed to gulp and his glasses fogged up as he pushed them up his nose.  
Two lights go on. Now every light is on except one at the very end.

Tamaki gaped at them, "You all knew that after 2 minutes with us!?" He asked in shock. The group nodded in unison looking exasperated. Then they suddenly looked scared and quickly pretended to get back to work. Tamaki turned around to see Kyouya looming behind him.  
"AH!! Ky...Kyouya!"

Kyouya opened his mouth to speak.  
"It was obvious, you moron!"   
Kyouya stiffen immediately and peered around him startled. Haruhi appeared by him and looked at Tamaki sternly. Kyouya looked surprised which was odd for him.  
"WOW! Even Haruhi knew!"Hikaru gasped, "And she only met him this year!" Kaoru added.  
Kyouya sighed and looked back at the crouching Prince coolly, "I thought you would figure it out eventually but I seem to have given you too much credit, Suoh-kun..."  
Tamaki's eyes widened at him.

'Souh-kun...he called me Souh-kun!? OH no! 'He cried inwardly, 'Our friendship has been severed by my insensitivity to Kyouya's feelings!'  
Outwardly Tamaki was waving his arms around grunting and whining. Suddenly the Shadow king turned around and walked to the door. "Kyouya-sempai!?" Kaoru said worriedly, Kyouya stopped short of leaving and turned back "I have something to say."  
Tamaki halted and looked at the be-spectacled one quiztively. Kyouya's face was emotionless.  
"From this day...I officially quit being a member of the Ouran host club." he anounouced. Tamaki's eyes widened in horror. 'No! He can't leave!' he cried.

Kyouya turned his back on them and left the music room quickly. Tamaki was too shocked to move.  
'No….Kyouya is…'

Thump

END of chapter 3. (laughs evilly)  
----  
...I am evil...;  
I parodied episode 1 and 25 in this one! Lol...  
formally "Womanhood-in which hearts are repaired and positions are sought after..." but cut because that's too long...  
Poor Kyouya...Tamaki is so insensitive! T T;

Changed to kaoru... because in the episode where tamaki leaves its hikaru who is upset, kaoru is upset when mommy leaves.


	4. Chapter 4CLUB WITHOUT ITS SHADOW

CHAPTER 4: THE HOST CLUB WITHOUT IT'S SHADOW...  
CHAPTER 4: THE HOST CLUB WITHOUT IT'S SHADOW...

Without Kyouya the host club began to fall apart, not as quickly as if the Prince had left. It's certain that the club members hadn't realized that having the be-spectacled one around kept things moving, now without him nothing was going well. Haruhi, to her credit, tried very hard to be like Kyouya. Renge had even gotten her glasses back. Haruhi walked around with a notebook in one arm scowling as best she could. It was Kyouya's actual notebook she carried. The same day Kyouya announced quitting he'd suddenly appeared in front of her handed her the notebook and cryptically said "It's your burden now." The he turned and left a very confused looking Haruhi behind. She still looked down at the prized notebook and wondered what he meant

'Had being in the club really been a burden to Kyouya? And if so why hadn't he left earlier?' Haruhi wasn't sure why Kyouya had told her to wear glasses now.

Seeing her like that had a weird effect on Tamaki. Everyone was worried when their 'king' burst into tears upon seeing Haruhi and ran away. Mori had gone off to fetch him while Honey sat at his table and ate the imported cake Tamaki had gotten. Haruhi had been scolding him for it till his outburst; the bill was way more than the club made in a year. Not to mention the fancy teacups from England and the chairs from Italy. Tamaki run around and spent all the funding with Kyouya not there to rein him in. It had worried them enough when the prince fainted after the shadow king left the room and had to be carried out by the twins and Mori.

And making Haruhi's life harder the twins had begun to play mean pranks. Hikaru would go around kicking chairs out from under unsuspecting guys and laughing as they fell down. Kaoru put hair dye in hair gel so girl's hair turned bright green. This came to a stop when Mori appeared, after getting Tamaki back, and pulled them both by the cuff of their jackets. Haruhi scolded them as best she could but could strike fear into their hearts. They just looked off in space tuning her out. The natural host had been aggravated till Mori pointed something out: The twins missed Kyouya. It hadn't occurred to her till then, but it made a lot of since. This was their immature way of coping with losing a mother figure. Haruhi realized now why Tamaki had cried when he saw her. Everyone missed Kyouya and she was only making it worse.

Haruhi sighed and took her glasses off. Mori peered down at her looking curious but said nothing. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled determined. "Wait here I'll bring him back." She said confidently. Tamaki looked up in surprise, followed by the twins. Mori just smiled gently and nodded. And Haruhi was off, rushing out and down the hall. The twin leaned out and watched her disappear around the corner. "She sure thinks he can convince him…"Kaoru muttered looking less than sure about it. "Isn't he really stubborn about things like that?" Hikaru asked turning to stare at Tamaki. The Prince's expression was uncharacteristically serious and solemn. He didn't answer the question but wondered in his head if the cute raccoon-eyed girl could do it again. "She brought back the idiot didn't she?" Mori said suddenly. Everyone stared at him wondering when he got so talkative. Tamaki cocked his head to the side "Whose the idiot?" he asked making the twins giggle.

Haruhi found Kyouya surprisingly fast. It helped that she knew where he and Renge normally hung out. The secret room under the music room with the charming antique lamps and 2 loveseats. Haruhi had been in shock when she saw how big it was and wondered why the music room was such a odd place. Kyouya had been admiring the lamps saying they were from a famous lamp maker in Germany and asked Renge-san how she acquired them.

From behind a yaoi manga Kyouya stared at the gasping girl. "You didn't need to run so fast…" he pointed out returning his gaze to his manga. Haruhi looked up at him and frowned. "Come back!" she asked. Kyouya stopped reading and looked up at her coldly "There's no place for me to go back…" he said closing his book "You replaced me already." Haruhi looked at him dumbfounded.

"Huh..?"

Kyouya stare at her with a look that pierced Haruhi's soul, "And your supposed to be smart." He remarked coolly. "Uhn." she said recoiling slightly. "Kyouya-sempai…?" she asked going back to her old honorific for him. This made Kyouya look sadly at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Haruhi blinked at him wondering if he'd been replaced by some robot. "I don't understand why you left…" she explained looking hopeless.

The be-spectacled one smiled abruptly getting up and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You really don't know…"he began, "that Tamaki's in love with you."

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. She pulled away and shook her head "that can't be true Tamaki is…he calls me daughter and..." Her mind reeled backwards remembering how he treated her like his daughter complaining about her wearing a skimpy bathing suit and protecting her from the twins' evil intentions.

"The idiot's not realized it himself, but it's the truth." Kyouya said looking off in the distance. Haruhi noticed the sad tinge in his voice and frowned.

"He misses YOU."

Kyouya turned his head to look at her sideways, and then left the room shaking his head. 'She's still very young and doesn't understand' he thought walking down the hallway. He smiled slightly hearing stomping feet get closer. Haruhi was glad when he stopped and waited for her to catch up. He didn't notice the music room door near them open and the twins peering at them.

"Everyone…wants you to come back!"

Tamaki recognized the speech from the Éclair incident and went outside "Haruhi who are you-" he halted when he saw Kyouya standing by. He wasn't sure it was actually him at first; Tamaki had never seen him wearing the schools sweater vest and messy hair before. It accrued to him that Kyouya must have been putting up a classy front for the honor of his family. He hadn't noticed how Kyouya always seemed dressed up around him and relaxed when he thought Tamaki wasn't around. 'Is this because he lov-'Tamaki's mind was cut off by Kyouya's harsh tone.

"Why are you staring at me, Souh-kun?"

"Ah...Kyouya…?"

Tamaki blinked and shrunk when he saw the glaring glasses directed at him. The sad and worried expression made Kyouya wince; he hated making the boy look like that. He recalled seeing the same expression when his stressed out father slapped him in public.

"Please come back to us!" Tamaki pleaded. Kyouya's eyes narrowed "Why is the club drowning in debt?" he asked accusingly. Tamaki visibly flinched looking at Haruhi who was sighing. When he heard her sigh exasperatedly he got his answer, 'I see…'

"Just leave me alone…both of you." He barked turning to leave. "PLEASEEEEEE!!!???" Tamaki begged clinging to his feet. Kyouya turned around and looked down to yell. There waiting to greet him where those sad puppy dog eyes. 'Oh….shit' he thought, feeling himself waver. Haruhi wondered why she hadn't thought to bring him along as Kyouya sighed defeated. "Fine…I'll come back…"he said with hair obscuring his face, "Just let go of me…." Tamaki beamed and let go of his legs and started to hug him. Kyouya's hard slap startled him, he clutched his redden hand and gazed at his once friend. "Don't touch me!" Kyouya growled before going inside. The twins fearfully made way for him and watched as Kyouya sat down and put on an accountant's hat. 'Things aren't going like they're supposed to…' Kaoru thought wistfully.

Everyone avoided getting close to Kyouya the rest of the day. Even Honey knew not to ask him if he wanted cake. Haruhi watched from afar as he looked at the bills and then glared daggers at Tamaki who whimpered and hid behind the couch. The customers were whispering to each other that Kyouya looked handsome with his hair messy. When the school ended He got up and walked out without even so much of a wave. Tamaki was crestfallen and slumped in his throne. Honey tried his best to cheer the lonely prince up by offering him his teddy bear. Haruhi watched with a serious expression. "Do you really…"she trailed off, looking to the side hesitantly. Tamaki raised his head and looked at her curiously, seeing her blush made him worried. "Is it true…that you're in love with me?" she asked finally.

"WHHAAAATTT!!!!!!????" Hikaru cried looking stressed out. Haruhi was confused that it mattered to him, she stared at him concerned. Kaoru smiled softly at her. "What makes you ask me that?" Tamaki said in a strange voice, Haruhi turned back and gasped at Tamaki's mature expression. "You're like a daughter to me!" he said looking right at her.

"ALLRIGHT!!!" Hikaru cheered in joy, Haruhi glared at him as he jumped around.

"Well... Yes…but Kyouya…" she trailed off when Hikaru hugged her suddenly and pinched his hand.

"Kyouya told you that?" Tamaki said looking surprised. The other members groaned in unison. Tamaki stood up abruptly and went to the window. "So that's why…." He muttered watching Kyouya get into his families' limo and drive away. "Sempai?" Haruhi called out looking curious. "You should go tell him now." Hikaru said recovering now that he had no love rivals. "Yes its summer break now isn't it?" Kaoru added looking amused as Tamaki freaked out.

Kyouya sat in his limo looking at the floor the entire time. 'Surely everyone hated him now.' He thought recalling everyone avoiding him today. It didn't occur to him that he'd scared them off himself with his foul mood and chilling glare. Even the driver was afraid to meet his glaze directly as he opened the door. Kyouya got out and looked up at his mansion of a home solemnly.

He heard his brothers chatting about something when he walked inside but they halted when he entered the room. Kyouya sighed as they pretended to read their newspapers and took a book and headed out. When he heard them start again he frowned with his chin down.

'They hate me…. everyone…'

When he heard his sister's soft voice he looked up and gaped. She was looking at his cupping his face like a mother would with an extremely worried look. "Are you ok Kyou-chan? You look like you've been crying all day again!" she fussed. There was a loud crash and loud footsteps behind him. Kyouya was captured in a tight hug from behind and a hushed voice said "Fuyu! Don't go right out and say that! Kyouya is very sensitive!" Kyouya looked up to see Ueno. Yoshiro was standing next to him shrugging to the youngest.

"Eh…"Kyouya began when Ueno suddenly shouted "WE SHOULD GO BOATING!" the two middle siblings looked at each other and sighed "ok fine…." Yoshiro said. "Please stop choking Kyou-chan!" Fuyume added noticing Kyouya was getting pale. Kyouya found he was too stunned to form words anymore. 'Had they all been worried about him?' Again…. Fuyume had said 'crying again' he recalled. Suddenly Kyouya's eyes widened, 'that day I had been…'

Tamaki paced at the front gates of the Ootori complex. The person who had answered the intercom informed Tamaki that 'He was not to be allowed in.' "HE HATES ME!!!" the prince whined looking at Haruhi for sympathy. The only expression on her face was annoyance. "I don't think that was his doing…he did say Ueno was overprotective…."

"Ueno? "The twins and Honey asked in unison. Haruhi sighed realizing they didn't know that Kyouya's brothers had names. "AH!" Tamaki said nodding with his arms crossed, "Yes his older brother really doesn't like me!"

The twins sudden understood and muttered "brother complex" under their breaths. Honey looked confused at Mori who didn't say anything about Chika also having that complex but he secretly thought it.

BBBRERRRRRRRR!

Everyone turned and watched a yacht wiz out onto the private river. "Kyouya is on it" Hikaru said holding binoculars. Haruhi wondered where he got them from but reminded herself that the host club members seem to do that an awful lot. 'Better to not ask…' she thought. Tamaki had stolen the glasses when she looked back up. Mori somehow caught them when Tamaki tossed them and started climbing the fence.

"Um…He does realize that the secret police will…"

"AAHHHAAAAA!"

"Never mind…" Haruhi muttered hutching over. "HONEY-SEMPAI! MORI-SEMPAI!" cried the hapless prince as several men in black uniforms surrounded him. The two ninja-like host members seemed to fly over the gate and appeared in front of Tamaki.

"Hurry up and tell Kyouya how you feel!"

Tamaki looked up in surprise at Hikaru who was currently climbing the fence. Kaoru stayed on the other side with Haruhi.

"How I…" Tamaki looked down, 'How do I feel about him?' he wondered.

He recalled always feeling happy when Kyouya was around and how his heart always skipped when he saw one of the megane's rare smiles. He felt excited when Kyouya's eyes sparkled as he thought up an evil scheme.

"I...Love..." the sudden realization made him turn completely red.

"I WONT LOSE MY WIFE!!!" he proclaimed racing with shocking speed towards the water.

Hikaru smiled watching him go but still managed to catch Haruhi when she slipped. She looked up into his eyes for a second causing him to blush and drop her. "Ow!" Haruhi cried sitting up. "AH!!! I'm SORRY!!!" Hikaru apologized offering to help her up. "I hope Tamaki is better at Romance than you..." Kaoru said with a playful smirk.

Kyouya scowled at Ueno form across the boat, the reason was the outfit he'd been forced into. A 'ridiculous' yellow pullover with short sleeves and a pair of swim trunks with duckies on them, it was not something he felt dignified in. Fuyume smiled happily and took several photos saying, "Kyouya looks so cute!" and chuckling. The middle brother just shook his head and steered the boat.

"KYOUUUUYYYYYYAAAA!"

The Megane turned around quickly and blinked at what he saw. Tamaki had high jacked a Zamboni and was skidding in the water. "OY! YOU IDIOT HOLD IT WITH BOTH HANDS!" he scolded as the flax-colored prince raised an arm and began to wave furiously. "COME BACK!!!!" he urged holding out a hand for him. Kyouya's face got worried as the prince nearly fell off when a wave hit the water vehicle. "I WANT YOU TO COME BACK!!!" Tamaki said smiling idiotically.

Kyouya felt his bottom lip quiver "…you…stupid…" he muttered standing up to leave. Suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed his; Kyouya looked up to see Ueno. "Onii-chan…?" he gasped, His brother glared at Tamaki. "You want to cry again?!" he asked turning to Kyouya looking serious for once.

"AHH YAAAHH!!"

Ueno sweatdroped as Kyouya watched the prince be thrown back into the water. "TAMAKI!!!!" Kyouya cried pulling his hand away; Ueno let it slip out of his grip and sighed as his little brother jumped in to save the idiotic prince. Kyouya was under water for what seemed like hours when he resurfaced carrying a limp Tamaki to shore. He stared down at the boy feeling tears forming, "Tamaki…. please…don't" he buried his head in the boys chest. He was so shocked when the arms hugged him tightly he squeaked. Tamaki lifted his chin up and said "You're the one I'm in love with, Baka" with amorous eyes. The Megane's face was hidden but he was shaking. "Aw Kyouya I'm sorry I scared-Urk!" he jumped back when he saw Kyouya glaring at him. "YOU MORON!! I WAS WORRIED YOU HAD DIED!!!" he roared hitting him repeatedly. Tamaki shielded himself from the blows until he noticed Kyouya was hardly hitting him at all. He felt a smile creep over his face as Kyouya stopped and stared at the sand.

'it wasn't possible, Tamaki couldn't have said…'

"Why did you lie…you don't love…" Kyouya found to his shock his voice was thin and shaking. Tamaki looked at him "Its true Kyouya! I really love you!" he said gripping Kyouya's small shoulders. The Prince admired the way Kyouya looked in the setting sun, his long eyelashes his wet raven locks hanging in his face and those lovely gray eyes staring at him from behind them.

"HANDS OFF MY BABY BROTHER!!" Ueno's growl caused Tamaki to flinch and look up fearfully at the Oldest Ootori who was looming over them. He hid behind kyouya who looked up at his brother with an expression of annoyance. "Why do you like to ruin romance Ueno?" he asked only haft serious. Ueno didn't understand sarcastism apparently. "But…But He's the one who made you cry!!" He yelled defensively. Kyouya blinked at him. "I made you cry!?" Tamaki exclaimed looking concerned. "…Do you pay attention to anything Tamaki?" Kyouya muttered looking exasperatedly at him.

"MOMMY! DADDY!!"

Tamaki and Kyouya looked up to see the twins race towards them. Mori and Honey came down the hill without at scratch, Haruhi wondered why Kyouya had the secret police at all if they were so easy to defeat. She smiles gently as the twins glomped the 'parents' enthustaticly.Ueno looked in confusion at his little brother "Why are they calling you their mom?" he demanded. Kyouya looked thoughtful and turned to the twins as if to say 'yeah why me?'. The twins snickered and shouted "because Your pretty!" in unison. Kyouya was indignant," I AM NOT PRETTY!!!" he yelled looking pissed off. "You are!" said the rest of the host club with matching amusement. The shadow king scowled at them until Tamaki took up his hand. "Wont you come back my dear wife?" he said kissing the hand. What happened next shocked the host club and the Ootori siblings so much they hardly speak of it. Kyouya stared at Tamaki and then to everyone's horror turned bright red and covered his face. The twins looked at eachother solemly, Kaoru muttered "He's just like a girl..." and looked at Haruhi,"More girly than Haruhi for sure." Hikaru said. Mori and Honey nodded grimly, Haruhi felt her cheeks turn red in anger. 'There goes my feminine ego...' she thought slumping.

Yoshiro watched Tamaki and Kyouya with a soft smile and noticed his father standing up on the road watching from his car with opera glasses. 'Did you plan this father? When you instructed Kyouya to befriend the son of the chairman where you even suspecting he'd fall for the boys charm too?' He chuckled softly to himself as he saw his father blush. "Oy...Yoshi?!" he looked up and noticed Ueno's face very close to his. "Yes?" he said inocently, Ueno's frown got deeper. "Why are you laughing evilly at this?! Our Kyouya is engaged to that guy!" he yelled pointing to Tamaki accusingly. The princes looked up with annoyed looks. The middle Ootori smiled, the host club remarked how similar to Kyouya he looked, and said "And that's a problem?" Ueno didn't squeaked and muttered "erm...well..." and sighed. Kyouya smiled saying, "I guess I'll come back if you insist, Tamaki", causing Tamaki to Hug him and shout "Kyouya! Mon Cheri!" repeatedly. Then faking an exasperated sigh the shadow king added "You're really useless without me…"and laughed. The twins nodded saying "Milord is useless." Tamaki paused. The host club sighed as the blond's face sadden and he shot the puppy dog eyes there way.

Anyway Kyouya came back after summer break and the club resumed their normal routine, almost….

"I'm NOT wearing that dress!" Kyouya yelled bearing fangs. "But it will look pretty on you!" Tamaki insisted holding up a pink spaghetti strap dress with an empire waist. The twins nodded holding up a wig and compacts. "Ah Haruhi talk sense into the idiot and his sons!" Kyouya yelled as they grew closer. Haruhi shook her head "I have nothing to do with this…" she said pretending to be busy making common coffee.

There was a ball being held and Tamaki had got the idea to make Kyouya dress like Cinderella. Of course the Megane wanted nothing to do with it, but as Haruhi had learned you didn't argue with Tamaki.

"Stand up straight!" Fuyume scolded brushing the fake locks out of the curlers. "Traitor" was all Kyouya said as he obeyed. "Oh you look so cute!!" the only female Ootori coed hugging Kyouya tightly. "The makeup's a bit much…" Haruhi muttered, thinking it was too similar to what the Lobelia girls wore. The twins nodded between tears, "ah the mascara is awful!" Hikaru cried. "Shouldn't you use less makeup?" Haruhi tried to reason with the older girl. "Hn? In Lobelia when use this much!" Fuyume said looking nostalgic. "Oh…" was all the twins said, shaking their heads.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi sideways "Daughter, tell Aunt Fuyume to re-apply the damn makeup…."he demanded looking like he was trying to be civil. Haruhi wilted and thought 'why me?' as she started to. Luckily for her, Renge-san came in and reigned in Fuyume and changed the makeup.

"Thank you for the help Renge-sa-"

"No no! I told you to call me Ren-chan!" the otaku insisted winking, Kyouya was speechless. 'She could tell I was Kyouko?' he thought. "Ah Haru-Chan!" Renge called looking around, Kyouya looked around and glared thinking "she deserted me did she!?" he thought already plotting revenge. "Anou...Kaa-san, Haruhi fainted..."Kaoru announced pointing to the ground. "Oh...well pick her up and wake her! And get into your costumes too!" said mother, waving them away while looking in the mirror. "Ah...I am pretty..."he muttered looking disappointed.

In the ballroom Tamaki was surrounded by many Ouran ladies who all wanted to dance Mori and Honey were dancing with customers, The Twin lovers squeal as they came out dressed like a wicked stepsisters. They didn't hear him mutter "I'll kill Kyouya..."under his breath, Fuyume had done the makeup. Hikaru wondered where Haruhi was because he wanted to dance with her and gasped when he saw Ueno and Yoshiro in the audience. "...Ueno is going to freak out again isn't he?" he asked looking at Kaoru,"I hope so!" Kaoru said taking a camera out of his dress. The two wicked stepsisters cackled.

Ueno sat in at a Table eating his sixth slice of cake while Yoshiro simply sipped tea, "I suppose the cake is good?" he asked smirking at the older brother. Ueno looked up confused and mutter "eh?" This only made Yoshiro smile more.

"ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked up to see Renge-san in a frilly dress with a large powdered wing and a ornate fan. Kaoru took a picture of it and snickered. "May I announce that CINDERELLA has arrived!" she continued pointing to a ridiculously huge door. The door opened and Haruhi appeared in a servant outfit pushing the door. The few Haruhi fangirls squealed saying 'he' looked so handsome.

Tamaki looked on the verge of tears saying 'poor daughter being forced to do intense labor!' When Kyouya's figure appeared in a image of beauty he turned red, which made the Megane turn even redder than before.

"Oh there Kyouya is..."Yoshiro muttered nonchalantly shrugging.

"KAWAAIIIII!!!!" Ueno screamed racing up the stairs and Glomping Kyouya. Or he would have it Renge hadn't hit him with her fan and yelled "YOU'RE ruining the moment!" at him. Kyouya sighed and muttered "Baka Onii-chan" as he patted him on the head.

Ueno looked up with a touched expression and started to hug him.

Ah! The oldest Ootori said as his foot was mashed by the very pointy heels, Kyouya scowled at him, "This dress was imported from France and is a RENTAL! if you damage it i cant get my refund..." he hissed. "Cinderella is supposed to be kind..." Renge-san reminded Kyouya but sweatdropped when he glared at her, "If he damages the dress the club will be forced to do chores for a year..."he snapped looking stressed.

'It was all Tamaki's fault for insisting the dress be authentic...stupid Tamaki-'

"Oh Cinderella?!"

Kyouya looked up and gazed as Tamaki bowed in front of him and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked sweetly. Kyouya felt his blush deepen as he relented and was led onto the floor. The customers said it was so romantic and that Kyouya seemed to be glowing.

"You do realize i will make you pay for doing this?" Kyouya hissed glowing purple. "Y...Yes..." Tamaki said, inwardingly thinking 'anything he does to me later is well worth seeing Kyouya is a dress again!'

"Why are you smiling!?" demanded Kyouya wondering why he hadn't scared the prince with his threats.

"Oh nothing!"

Kyouya was suddenly snatched away by Ueno who started dancing with him. Tamaki chased them waving his arms around as they moved along the floor. Then Kyouya was freed when the twins pulled Ueno away saying "your messing with romance!" angrily. Tamaki reached out to take his hand when Yoshiro snatched it away and begun to spin his little brother around. "Anou, Yoshiro-san...I'm getting dizzy" Kyouya managed to say as he became light headed. Tamaki pouted until Kyouya was pushed into his arms suddenly. The megane blinked and peered over at Yoshiro who smiled and chuckled to himself as he turned and left.

Tamaki held looked down at Kyouya and smiled "Your wigs slipping." he whispered gently putting it back in place.

"Is this going to end when the clock strikes midnight, prince charming?" he joked.

"Not if i can get you home before the carriage turns back into a pumpkin." Tamaki said grinning. Cinderella stared at him and then smiled.

"I'm not that kind of girl." he said stepping on his foot and leaving. Tamaki cradled his crumpled foot and looked up sniffling. His mood changed quickly when he caught Kyouya's mischievous glance back at him,"Matta Ashita!"

"And they lived happily ever after" Haruhi said smirking.

End!

(...-falls over- Wah!!)

-----

Ah I used Mori a lot in the beginning. Maybe I'm making up for ignoring the stoic one so much throughout. Ah ha hah. He's not my favorite character.

Tamaki is pretty dumb sometimes. I'm severely messing with the canoness aren't I.

Ahaha Haruhi still doesn't get that Hikaru liiikees her. HikaruxHaru forever!!!

I'm still deeply amused that Kyouya as a girl is more 'developed' than Haruhi. In episode 9 when they all are dressed like girls notice the size of Kyouya's fake ones. I think Kyouya's color is purple. Kyouya is very pretty for a guy, theres a lot of eyelashes when he closes his eyes or they do close ups. They make him pretty in the anime; in the manga he's got sharp eyes. Yes I KNOW Mori has a brother, IN THE MANGA!! Notice that this fict runs with the ANIME plot.

…. Nekozawa IS Goth, the guys at the animeclub said so! So…meh!! Well he's technically Emo-goth.

Poor Ueno, he's so overprotective of Kyouya but his little brother is so mean to him.

I think Yoshiro is the only sane one, Kyouya has anger issues. Fuyume is odd...

The end is...um, interesting... Innuendo!!! Yes...hidden meanings...if your as perverted as me you'll get it.

I blame the Cinderella thing on my mom, she's a teacher and they're going over fairytales.

I enjoy writing Kyouya's family; I'll have to add them into the next fict!

AH NO! DON'T LEAVE YET!!

BONUS!!!!(Omake # 4!!)

Warning: pg-13!

"Ah!"

"Such soft skin!"

"S-s-Stop!"

"Ah so soft…"

"….Tamaki…"

"Yes Mommy?"

Tamaki didn't expect to see a fist when he looked up and fell backwards with a loud thump. Kyouya sat up and pulled his sweater back over his chest. The prince recovered quickly and looked at the megane with a pouty look.

"Doesn't mommy like when daddy touches you?"

"…." Kyouya scowled at him and quickly turned away. "Your hands are cold!" he said frowning. Tamaki smiled and put his hands under the Kotasu.

"So you admit you like it when Daddy touches you!?"

"…" Kyouya looked at him questioning the boy's sanity. Tamaki had been stupid all week: leaving sappy love letters in his desk, surprise-glompings in the hallway. 'But', he thought smiling softly 'it's nice to be loved'.

"Oh Kyouya!"

He felt the vein in his forehead pulse with anger as the flax-colored prince leaned over and moved his hands south of the equator.

He had his fist ready to smack him again but he saw no need as Ueno busted in. "AHA!!! I KNEW IT!!!" Ueno announced in triumph. Tamaki looked up at him with a innocent front, nevermind where his hands were. Ueno shoved him away and pointed at him accusingly, "I knew you'd be doing immoral things to my little brother, you sex fiend/pervert!"

Tamaki cowered behind Kyouya seeking refuge from the brother's furry. He didn't notice the swirling aura.

"Oh Onii-chan!?"

Ueno turned to him smiling "Yes sweet little bro…" he trailed off when he saw the swirling purple aura surrounding Kyouya. The megane turned his demon glare towards him "Did I give you permission to come in here" he asked in a spooky voice, "and step all over my YAOI!?"

Ueno glanced down and saw the trampled volumes beneath his feet. 'I'm so dead' he panicked. "I can replace them!" he promised trying to save himself. Kyouya chuckled dryly "oh…really?" he said picking one of the ruined manga up and inspecting the damage. "YOU THINK YOU CAN FIND A LIMITED EDITION SIGNED COPY!?" he demanded. Tamaki almost pitied the guy, remembering how many weeks Kyouya had ignored him while looking for Auctions.

"I didn't…"

"THAT'S RIGHT!! HOW COULD YOU FIND THEM IN SUCH SHORT TIME WHEN IT TOOK-

"Oy! Kyouya, your package came!" Fuyume said coming in and ignoring the cowering Ueno. The youngest expression changed quickly to excitement as he opened it and hugged the limited edition figurine.

Yoshiro stood by the door and watched with a smile on his face. He winked at Tamaki who was looking rather terrified.

'Is it really wise to come over to Mommy's house?' he wondered.

---

Does anyone recognize phrases in this fict from an icon? I saw someone in lj with that icon and had to put it in the fict somewhere. (Muhahahahah)


End file.
